The Principle Objectives of the Proposed Program are: 1. To provide poverty area communities of San Diego County with information and education about the problems of alcohol abuse and alcoholism. 2. To maintain a centrally located facility in the key poverty area of San Diego which provides motivational counseling and advocate assistance that ensures access to and delivery of available treatment and rehabilitation services to low income alcoholics and their families. 3. To provide for follow-up of this sponsorship to assure continuity of care for individuals undertaking a program of recovery. To accomplish these objectives we have developed a program which emphasizes the use of recovered alcoholics as counselors. Their supportive techniques give our clients motivational incentives to seek treatment and provide them with the most convenient access to the appropriate social, educational, mental, medical, and other public and voluntary services available in the community.